


Mirror In Mirror

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not often that Kylo manages to wake up before Rey, so he figures he might as well make this moment count as much as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror In Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaWolfGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaWolfGirl/gifts).



> I . . . never write fluff. So this was new for me. Huge shout out to Aqua, for whom this fic is dedicated. She loves her fluff and her sex toys, so I had to write both <3 goodness knows she's listened to me bitch and moan so many times in the last couple weeks haha.   
> THANKS BAE!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t often that Kylo woke up first. In fact, he was pretty sure he could count the number of times it’d happened on one hand. Rey had always been the early riser of the two of them, but she looked so absolutely peaceful in bed as he woke up with his arms around her waist that he couldn’t bring himself to wake her up just yet. The sunlight caught on the strands of her brown hair, turning it to spun amber in the early rays of morning, and highlighted the peace that spread across her face. It was so rare that he got to see it, usually treated instead to the sight of her bent low over her Master’s work, burning the proverbial midnight oil, and then some. She’d crawl into bed after him, and out before he had even gained consciousness, but he’d managed to convince her to take this one day off for her birthday. It’d been a hard victory, but worthwhile for him to be able to wake up to her next to him. 

Her present laid, unwrapped, under the bed. He’d forgotten about picking up wrapping paper at the store on his way home last night, hadn’t even considered getting a decorative bag and some tissue paper, but perhaps this was better. Moving slowly, he withdrew his hands from around her waist to shift onto his other side, able to reach just under the bed to where he’d hidden it in its plastic bag, the gaudy name of the shop emblazoned on the neon pink surface. It was a damn miracle that he didn’t have to worry about messing with thick, heavy plastic, as this gift had come in a simple, elegant box that made virtually no noise as he opened it. The vibrator was relatively modest, angled at the very tip and flared at the base, and a simple matte black in color. It came with batteries already loaded, Kylo had been certain of it as he’d wanted to get right to using it as soon as possible, and he praised himself wordlessly for his forward thinking. 

Another lucky stroke was that they’d both fallen asleep after undressing, which meant she was already bare to him. Once he’d rolled back over to face her, he took care to make his way between her legs, pressing feather light kisses to the insides of her thighs as he eased her legs apart. Her brow furrowed slightly, but she didn’t wake up, so he pressed on. She must’ve been having excellent dreams, he ventured a guess, as she was already wet by the time he pressed his tongue to the tip of her clit, easing around the nub with a slow, even circle that had her breathing catch in her throat. Through his lashes, he could see her cheeks begin to redden, and again her brow pulled tighter, but she didn’t open her eyes. Perhaps her dreams had taken a turn for the interesting? He hoped so. He slid his tongue lower, pressing it inside of her, before replacing it with the wider head of the vibrator. He watched in amazement as it slid past her slick folds, and when he hit the button at the very bottom and it buzzed to life, he felt her shudder. “Ky-lo?” she said around a yawn of surprise. She sat up slowly, but he shifted upwards to kiss her. 

“Relax. Let me take care of you,” he murmured against her lips. He angled the toy upwards, sliding it deeper inside her and against her g-spot, and she let out a whimper of a yes before lying backwards once more. Her eyelids still hung with sleep as she watched him work his way down her body, patching it with kisses and small, sweet bites as he worked to hit every sweet spot he knew she had. Her breasts were always particularly sensitive, and so he spent a good long while playing with them, running his tongue along the underside before biting, or else sucking and licking at her nipples. She bucked against the vibrator, bringing it further into her cunt, and he felt her tighten as she did so. 

“Feeling good?” he murmured against her skin when he pulled away to breathe. Oxygen deprivation was making him light headed, as if the woman beneath him didn’t get him high enough, and Rey was completely pink faced and  _ wrecked  _ as she stared back down at him. 

“Feeling great,” she promised. “Wanna kiss you again.” She stretched out to grasp his shoulders, and he pressed upwards to kiss her again. His hand slowly pumped the vibrator within her, wrist aching at the angle with which he had it twisted so that the sweet spot within her was stimulated, but it was worth it to feel her shiver and keen underneath him. Her tongue dragged against his plush bottom lip before her teeth sank into it, and he groaned. She was as masterful at playing his body as he was hers, their time having been well devoted in their first two months of seeing one another to learning every kink, every sensitive stretch of skin, they could manage. Even when she was still half asleep she could make him moan and cause his skin to erupt into gooseflesh with the simplest of gestures and actions. 

Like she was doing right then. As he fucked her deeper with the toy, pressing it as far as he could and dragging it slowly back out, her right hand reached between them to take him in her palm. She smoothed her hand over his dick, wrapping her small fingers around him and tugging upwards with enough pressure to make him swoon.  _ Fuck _ . His throat choked on a moan as she increased the pressure, and he in turn pressed his thumb to her clit while the palm of his hand pressed up against the button of the vibe to increase its speed. As it thrummed beneath his grip she whined and pulled away, back arching, eyes screwed up as her mouth opened in a wordless scream. She came like that, her face scrunching up as very little noise managed to actually leave her lips. Her left hand clawed at his back in the best of ways, and he leaned down to suck on her breasts once more as he slowed the vibe and the pace with which he fucked her with it. She keened as the aftershocks of her climax made her thighs twitch, and her gaze flickered down to hold his intensely. 

“Thought I’d get your birthday present out a little early,” Kylo explained, stopping the vibe and easing it out of her to show her the curved tool, now dripping in her come. He leaned in to take it into his mouth, cleaning it off with a quiet moan of contentment, and grinned when he saw her mind beginning to put things together. 

“You got me a vibrator for my birthday?” she snorted. 

“Well, yeah. Thought it might help take the edge off since you’re so stressed all the time.” 

She paused to think it over before her expression turned wry. “So. It’s a boyfriend replacement.” 

He showed his teeth as he grinned and slid between her legs, pressing his cock up and into her with one smooth, easy thrust. She groaned, locking her legs around his hips and digging her heels into his back. He rutted into her a couple times, propped up on his forearms above her so he could kiss and suck his way down her throat and behind her ear, making her shriek. 

“What was that?” he muttered. “About replacing me?” 

“I guess,” she managed to pant, fingers laced through his hair as her hips met him thrust for thrust. “You have--your uses--.” 


End file.
